Marvel Incursion War
Marvel Incursion War '''is a Marvel-comics-based-game that is made by Playdom, the subsidiary company of Disney Interactive. Marvel Incursion War will be playable in PC through download or Facebook, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita. For the console versions, Raven Software, the company that once made '''Marvel Ultimate Alliance, will develop the game. The game will be published by Activision and Disney. Playdom will develop both of the IOS and PC version, with some help from Raven Software and some other companies. There will also be console/platform specific characters, but no guest characters. Game Description Marvel Incursion War 'is an Action-Open-World game. The game will be based on the new and latest event in the Marvel comics, Secret Wars 2015. Note that the 2015 Secret Wars event is different from the old Secret Wars event, which involve the Skrull alien race, which is in the 90s. The game will feature number of iconic, "yet different" characters, which may be sort of cliche, but actually, the "iconic" characters are not going to be like as anybody would expect. The Marvel characters in the game ARE NOT just mainstream versions, such as characters based on the Earth-616. Some Marvel characters in this game are from other universes, and alternate realities, or from certain events in the Marvel Comics. However, Amalgam Comics characters will not make an appearence in the game. Each characters have their own unique traits and unique special abilities and their own set of attacks. Also, as a reminder, some characters may have been the same "guy", but from another universe, or have the same alias, but not the same person. Some characters may also appear in unordinary costumes, "off the mainstream", but some are "on the mainstream". To clarify that, it means that some characters may not wear their most famous costume, but other costumes as default. There are no alternate costumes in this game, but it makes up for the medium amount of characters in the game that are from alternate universes. Gameplay Marvel Incursion War is a third person action game in an open world environment, where the player can take control of both heroes or villains at the same time. The player sees the game environment in the perspective of his/her hero/villain in third person. In the open world environment, like in Lego Marvel Superheroes, there are some NPCs around, mostly "civilians", that requires help and assistant. In Marvel Incursion War, there are 2 types of currencies. The first is Gold. Like some other games, Gold is the main currency. In Marvel Incursion War, Gold is used to upgrade skills and abilities or stats (read below). However, if the Gold a player possesses is not enough, then the second currency comes to help. The second currency is ''Vibranium, ''yes, the famous metal that makes Captain America's shield. Vibranium is rarer than Gold, but is very valuable. Like what said above, if the Gold a player possesses is not enough to upgrade skills and abilities or stats, Vibranium can replace Gold to upgrade the stats or skills and abilities. Vibranium is also used to recruit heroes. To recruit heroes, easily just purchase them through a place called ''Summoning ISO-Sphere. Summoning ISO-Spheres can be found somewhere around the open world environment, but mostly in non-hostile areas or quest areas. Quest areas are areas where the player can do various tasks or challenges, or story events. Usually, Summoning ISO-Spheres are located right in front of the quest area. In special occassions, some characters can be offered to the player before starting a quest with at least 15% price reduction. Remember, Vibranium is the only thing that can be used to buy heroes. However, Gold may can be used to recruit heroes, but it will be far more expensive and requires more Gold. Vibranium, although might be rare, is actually a bit easy to find in game standards. Sometimes, there are crates and boxes and objects alike around the environment that can be broke. These objects are guaranteed to reward the player a limited amount of Gold. Objects also have "health", which is the amount of damage the player needs to inflict in order to break the object. The harder or the higher the object's health is, the higher the chance a player will get Vibranium. Other Information There are multiple open world environments that a player can visit in the game. Some of these environments are locked at first, but will be unlocked if the player progresses through the storyline of the game. In the environment, there are other NPCs that are interactable. Some gives tasks, some just talks. Depending on who is the player is playing as, a hero or villain, the result of NPC interaction can be different. Example: If the player is currently playing as a hero character, the NPC will give positive interactions. However, if the player is currently playing as a villain, the NPC may give negative interactions, through words, or sometimes, physical harm, if the NPC can. However, not all interactions can result like that. There is a reputation bar located at the bottom of the screen. This bar determines how will the NPC interact with the player's character. If the player's character, although a villain, helped many people, NPCs will interact goodly. However, if it is the vice versa (hero does bad things), NPCs will interact badly. There are multiple "Attributes" in the game that are available to all characters, which include Skills, Abilities, and Stats. Skills are basically like, enchancing the damage of the player's characters through specific attacks. Abilities are special attacks that the player's character can do. There are 5 abilities for each of every characters. While stats are basically the statistic of the player's character. The stats are: *Health (The amount of damage the player's character can receive until he/she dies) *Stamina (Abilities requires stamina to use) *Durability (Damage reduction that the character can get, such as 10% damage reduction or so) **Physical Durability (Damage reduction from physical attacks, such as normal attacks or some abilities) **Magic Durability (Damage reduction from magical attacks) **Mental Durability (Damage reduction from mental or psychic attacks) *Agility (How fast or agile is the character) *Regen (How fast can the character regain health) *Dexterity (How long can a character's ability last or how long can the debuff inflicted by the character lasts) At first, a character only has one ability and one skill that can be upgraded, along with variable default stats. However, as characters level up with XP (Experience), more abilities can be unlocked and more skills can be upgraded. For the stats, it doesn't matter with levels. Stats can be freely upgraded anytime, anywhere, with Gold or Vibranium, but cannot be upgraded once in a quest or task. For the Durability stat, it is divided into 3 more durability stuffs as shown above. Some characters may possess at least 1 or 2 Durability stat. Example: Some characters may only have Physical Durability and Mental Durability at default. But then later on, Magic Durability can be upgraded. However, it will get more expensive every time an upgrade is done. Plot Note: The plot is based on the Secret Wars 2015 event lightly with some modifications. Second Note: The game's Earth designation is '''Earth-5090. At some times in the Marvel universe, the Marvel universe has been largely damaged due to a number of Incursions, the merging of two universes, which can shorten the life-span of a universe. Then, after some meddling from Victor Von Doom, AKA Doctor Doom from Earth-616 with some "wild" experimentations with the universe, suddenly a large scale of Incursion "invasions" happened, and finally destroyed much of the alternate universes, and after that, from the debris of the multiple universes, suddenly a new world (Earth-5090) is formed, but with several places from several Marvel realities mixed up, resulting a "bigger" Earth than most Marvel universes. The inhabitants of this new Earth-5090 are still "threatened" by (surprisingly) super-villain uprisings through out the new world. Lucky that some heroes still exist in the new world, but from multiple realities. However, due to the variations of the multi-reality heroes, much of a distrust and "misunderstandings" happened, shattering some of the heroes' efforts to stop the super-villain uprisings. However, as time passed through, the heroes are starting to get their feet on to stop the uprisings even though they still have some distrusts and misunderstandings. Now, more new threats arrived, now even in a more of a global and worldly scale, the heroes and villains themselves are getting "shattered" all ahead, leaving a chaotic "war" between every heroes and villains due to the lack of their understandings of the threat and "egoisms". Luckily, some heroes and villains are now good, and they are going to stop all of this "chaotic war" and stop the new threat until the world is in peace. Summary Heroes and villains from multiple universes, now in Earth-5090 are going to end a chaotic war in the new world between superhumans and heroes/villains alike and destroy the new enemy that threatens the survivability of every Marvel inhabitants. Characters Starting Characters These characters are free for the player once they enter the game. However, the player can only choose one of the free characters. Luckily, in the game, the player can switch control of his/her available heroes. Note: Not all informations about the characters are stored due to the sheer amount of characters. So apologize, the only things listed for the characters are their abilities. MCU Abomination First appearence: The Incredible Hulk (2008 Movie) This version of Abomination is from the famous Marvel Cinematic Universe, Earth-199999 that sports more of a "bony" design. This version of Abomination is still the Emil Blonsky guy. Abomination is a melee oriented character with a limited ranged attack. Abomination is the heavy hitter out of the starting characters, and possesses medium speed and high durability and medium regen. His abilities are: #Abominable Smash: Abomination smashes the ground quickly with his fists. Stuns targets in the surrounding area for 5 seconds, opening the opportunity to go for attacks unpunished. #Inevitable Slam: Abomination grabs one of his enemy in front of him and starts mercilessly beating them to death by slamming them around for 3 times. #Quake Stomp: Abomination stomps the ground with his foot and makes his enemies falling off-balance. #Spike Attack: Abomination uses his skeletal spikes on his elbow by spinning around, knocking enemies back and gives them bleed damage for 5 seconds. #Easy Crush: Abomination smashes an enemy in front of him with only one fist and instantly decimates them, increasing the damage the target takes from all sources for 5 seconds. Noir Punisher First appearence: Punisher Noir #1 This version of Punisher is from Earth-90214, or famously known as the Noir universe, where super-powers are widely unknown at the point of the Noir universe, which debuted in the classic 1920s or 1930s settings. This Punisher is Frank Castelione Junior, the same as the mainstream Punisher. However, his "strength" is unknown compared to the Earth-616 Punisher, and this Noir Punisher uses a bit of classic old weapons. His regen is slow, but his attack is great from afar while melee is decent. His abilities are: #Bursting Out: Frank uses his M1 Thompson to shoot out bursts of deadly bullets to his enemies. #Dual Shot: Frank pulls out his dual M1911s to knock off enemies in front of him. Slows down affected targets for 3 seconds. #Black and White: Frank grabs the enemy in front of him and uses the enemy as a shield to protect himself from incoming damages while pulling out his Luger M42 to shoot out enemies. During this, Frank is slowed down. After 10 seconds, Frank will kill the enemy that he uses as a shield by snapping the enemy's neck. #Frag Out: Frank pulls his Frag Grenade and tosses it to enemies, dealing moderate damage while knocking them down and burns the affected targets for 5 seconds. #Action Auction: Frank pulls both of his M1911 and Luger M42, dual wielding them and sprays the bullets to his enemies in a circular area. Spider-Man 2099 First appearence: Spider-Man 2099 #1 This is a pretty famous version of the mainstream Spider-Man. This version of Spider-Man is named Miguel O' Hara, an Irish-Mexican descent engineer. He is the successor of his Earth-928's Spider-Man. He also possesses more abilities than the normal Peter Parker Spider-Man. His regen is a little fast while his attack is balanced. His abilities are: #Spider-Sense: Miguel activates his Spider-Sense, drastically increasing his agility and automatically dodges all incoming melee attacks, and some ranged attacks. During this, Miguel's attack will also increase by 1% every time he dodges. #Spinneret Blast: Spider-Man 2099 shoots a burst of webs from his Spinnerets from the back of his wrists, stunning targets in a cone-spread area for 10 seconds. #Accelerating Decoy: Spider-Man 2099 runs fastly through his enemies, slightly making them off-balanced and leaves traces of his decoy, making his enemies attack the decoy instead of Miguel himself, making them distracted and opening a chance to attack them. #Web Barrage: Miguel shoots 3 webs out of his Spinnerets to his enemies in a straight line and then goes barraging the targets with 10 "raging" punches. #Talons and Fangs: Miguel grabs the nearest enemy to him and bites them, poisoning them for 3 seconds and slashes them away with his talons, dealing bleed damage for 4 seconds. Non-Starting Characters Note: Due to the sheer amount of characters, apologize for not being providing full information and only the characters and their images. Second Note: Some characters may have the same name, but a different persona. Heroes who have the same alias but different persona have different skills and abilities and stats. Example: Thunderstrike ''(Eric Masterson) and '''Thunderstrike '(Kevin Masterson). Category:PC Games Category:Marvel Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:IOS games Category:Action Category:Open World